


Words

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Jumanji (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jumanji Fusion, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Crossover, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Georgie Denbrough Lives, M/M, QUICKSAND, Reddie, Reddie Fluff, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, eddie saves richie, reddie angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: In the midst of playing the dangerous game of Jumanji, the quartet faces a dangerous level.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 20





	Words

Climbing the stairs which now resembled a rainforest just like the rest of the place, the quartet walked into the cellar. Nothing happened to it since the transformation of the game. To say they’d be safe, none of them knew. A stampede of animals, a monsoon, and a man-eating plant attacked from the game. Oh yeah, and Georgie was turning into a monkey. 

“Let’s finish this once and for all,” Richie was on-edge setting the game down on a milk carton. Man, his parents became real hoarders.

A loud slam made them all jump, belting out in terror. It was only Georgie who closed the attic door a little roughly than he meant to.

“We have to finish what we started,” Eddie commented in his direction, which made Richie look at him. Eddie smiled smugly, shrugging his shoulders. “Your words not mine.”

Bill and Georgie looked tired but they were not ready to give up yet. What was their aunt going to say once she returned home? Though Georgie thought it would be cool to live in a house that resembled a rainforest. 

“W-Whose turn is it?” Bill asked, wishing he could control his stutter. That’s the whole reason why he had stopped talking. He had nobody to talk to and people just made for of him. Eddie and Richie helped him become more confident with it. How come it felt like he’d known them his whole life. 

“Mine,” Richie remarked. With a shaking hand, he picked up the dice. Eddie watched closely. Noticing all the stares, he turned everything back into a joke just to relax everyone. 

The dice bounced on the board. Richie’s heart pounded. His piece landed three spaces away. Three spaces.

The message appeared in the middle of the sphere. “‘Beware the floor in which you stand, the floor is quicker than the sand.”

Before Georgie could ask what that meant, Richie screamed disappearing into the floor which became an oozy substance. Right before the game vanished into the floorboards, Bill grabbed it.

“What’s happening?” Richie exclaimed, sinking to his waist in a matter of seconds. His hand touched the surface and he immediately pulled it out. 

Eddie’s heart stopped. Digging into his pants pocket to find his inhaler, Eddie held out his hand. “Richie, it’s quicksand! Don’t struggle! Please, stay still!”

As best as he could manage, Richie kept his arms above his head, taking a breath. “Yeah, I’m calm,” he retorted. Please, let this game be over soon. During his years in the jungle, he got trapped in quicksand twice. He just barely made it out alive. 

“Richie, grab hold!” Bill held out a coat rack. Grabbing hold, Bill pulled as hard as he could. The quicksand floor was stronger than he realized. Unfortunately, the coat rack snapped in half, only making Richie sink to his chest.

“I found something else!” Georgie found a trumpet. Eddie helped, holding it out to Richie. Again, it just came apart. Georgie and Eddie fell backward into boxes making them fall.

“Stop giving me things that come apart!” Richie yelled out in frustration. He was sinking deeper, to his shoulders now, nearing his neck.

As Bill took his turn, with quick thinking Eddie grabbed an old armoire door and laid it down, half on the floor, and a half over the quicksand floor. “Hold on, Rich!” Eddie crawled across the door to the man who took a breath before his mouth disappeared under the muck. 

“‘There is a lesson to be learned...’” Bill read the message.

Without any hesitation whatsoever of what kinds of parasites could be looming in this muck, Eddie dove his arms into the quicksand floor and held Richie up by his torso. “I’ve got you!” Eddie told him as Richie’s arms grasped Eddie’s shoulders, his face slowly resurfacing out of the floor. 

“‘Sometimes you must go back a turn...” He read the last of it.

All of a sudden, the floorboards returned back to normal, shaping right around the edges of Richie’s face and Eddie’s arms. They were both stuck on the floor but at least everything was back to normal again - in some way.

“Ow,” Richie uttered painfully in the tight space. This was very awkward.

“Did I hurt you?” Eddie asked him, worriedly. His heart swelled with relief thinking that his best friend was going to disappear again. Unlike the last time, at least he made some kind of effort to save Richie.

“No, I’m fine.” Richie could barely talk because of the floorboards crushing against his face. Smiling crookedly, he applauded Bill as the children crowded around the scene. “Well done, Bill! That was quick thinking. Eddie and I would like to get out of the floor, please. So, it’s your turn, Georgie.”

The siblings did as they were told leaving Eddie and Richie alone. Despite the awkward placement, they were very content, holding one another.

Richie thought up a joke that would make Eddie laugh. “You know this is reminiscent of something that your mom and I would do.”

Instead of Eddie rolling his eyes, he actually had a very different reaction. A little tear fell down his cheek as he gazed into Richie’s eyes. “I thought I’d lost you again,” he whispered to him so the children wouldn’t hear. This was the most calm he had felt in the past twenty-seven years.

“Thanks for stickin’ around this time, Eds,” Richie murmured to him, smoothing a hand across his cheek. 

Eddie leaned into Richie’s touch, enjoying the soft sensation of Richie’s skin. He never realized how much he missed physical affection. “I’m sorry I left.”

“We’re going to finish what we started,” Richie told him once more.

Laughing, Eddie nodded in affirmation. “Your words, not mine.”


End file.
